A solid state laser of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,294, particularly FIG. 2 thereof. This solid state laser is specifically designed for pulsed operation with a modelock. The frequency doubler crystal is either immediately adjacent to or combined with the laser rod. The laser rod, frequency doubler crystal and both curved resonator mirrors must be optimally reflection/antireflection coated at the same time for three wavelengths: wavelength of the pump light, laser fundamental wavelength and harmonic wavelength. Only compromises in reflection/antireflection coatings are possible, especially for curved mirrors. Even these compromises, despite high production cost, cannot prevent considerable light loss.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,940, particularly FIG. 2A, describes a solid state laser without frequency doubling, which is pumped from both ends by laser diodes. A third mirror functions only to couple out the laser light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,177 discloses a frequency-doubling solid state laser with a folded resonator which is pumped only from one end by laser diodes. The deflection mirror is concave.